This invention relates to a center chuck assembly to be used for supporting the end of the cylindrical body rotatably, and more particularly to the kind which is attached to the tail stock of a lathe and supports the free end of cylindrical works of large diameter while the same being turned.
In the prior art, a center chuck of conical shape is generally used, and this is pushed against the open end of the works for holding the same.
However, with this conventional type of the chuck, it is difficult to machine the end surface of the cylindrical works, so that another supporting means is used to hold middle portion of the works, and then the end surface is machined after removing the center chuck, and this may require troublesome operation and decrease work efficiency.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a center chuck assembly which may overcome such problems as described above.